<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Its hard to gain the trust of a wild heart by Phoenix_McM</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073683">Its hard to gain the trust of a wild heart</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_McM/pseuds/Phoenix_McM'>Phoenix_McM</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lion Tommyinnit, Self-Harm, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, hopefully......, is willing to listen to ideas :D, mabye......., soul animal au, story doesn't have a set plan :), will add more tags later :P</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:09:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30073683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_McM/pseuds/Phoenix_McM</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has been living in the foster system for years after being abandoned for have the soul of a loin after being thrown house to house will he finally land in one that he can stay and be loved in?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. THE SOUL ANMIALS ARARRARAHAHHAHAH</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Second fic WOOOOOOOOO</p><p>here are the souls animals of the charters :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy: lion<br/>
Niki: sea otter<br/>
Eret: brown bear<br/>
Wilbur: anteater<br/>
Philza: raven<br/>
Techno: boar<br/>
Fundey: fox<br/>
Puffy: sheep<br/>
Ant: cat<br/>
Karl: dog<br/>
Bad: fruit bat<br/>
Skeppey: hyena<br/>
Sam: Crocodile<br/>
Callahan: reindeer<br/>
Conner: hedgehog<br/>
Jack: coger<br/>
Quackity: Duck<br/>
Purple: moth<br/>
Ponk: monkey<br/>
Dream: Murder hornet<br/>
Snapnap: Hawk<br/>
Gorge: koala<br/>
Punz: lynx<br/>
Ranboo: panda<br/>
Foolish: shark<br/>
Slime: frog<br/>
Hanna: butterfly<br/>
H bomb: cat<br/>
Tubbo: bee<br/>
Slatt: Ram<br/>
Vick: Praying mantis<br/>
Lazabeem: Kangaroo</p><p>Sally: red sammon<br/>
Drista: komodo dragon<br/>
Lani: yellow honeyeater<br/>
Skepina: wild dog</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We move on fast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW this chapter hints a self-harm if that triggers you please don't read self-harm wont be a big part of the story but its there so be warned please stay safe  {{{(&gt;x&lt;)}}}</p><p>This is a bit of a longer chapter then I usually write so hope you like it!!!  o(*°▽°*)o</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy sat on the chair in front of his social worker with a black eye that looked sickly swollen purple and a throbbing rib cage. His ears were pinned to the back of his head and his tail lashed back and forth in his silence but obvious seething anger.</p><p>His social worker Alice sighed “ Thomas-” “Tommy” Tommy growled Alice scowled and ignored him “Thomas this was your 12th house” Tommy just glared at the Ground It wasn’t his fault.</p><p>The guy was trying to put a homemade muzzle on him and like in hell he was going to let him do that so what if biting him with his fangs got he a punch to the eye and a nee to the ribs it was still worth it he hopes he had to at least get 10 stitches 35 is his record.</p><p> He keeps every bit of important information like if he  bit someone in a little notebook he has he has about twelve he gets a new one for each house he goes to sure they are small and shitty but the better then nothing.</p><p>“And?” he asked “and?!! What do you mean and ? You can't keep doing this Thomas” Tommy just scoffed in response to her statement Alice sighs again “ your lucky Thomas there is actually another family willing to take you he has two sons also from the system so try not to muck up this one for yourself Thomas now go pack your stuff” she said sternly “but-” Tommy tried only to be shut down with “No Thomas just go pack he will be here in the morning to meet you and see if they want to foster you or not now go to bed and pack so your ready” </p><p>Tommy pushed out of his chair and stalked out of the room, tail wiping behind him slamming the door as he went, kids stared at him as he marched down the hallway he flung open his room door and locked it behind him.</p><p>He pushed a bedside table out of the way that revealed there was a hole in the wall and there were a black locked box that contained 12 written in small notebooks, 2 blades, 236 dollars and a pen, in the nook there was also a photo of him and his mom, a gifted stuffed cow from her, and an iPhone 6 with a phone charger that he had stole from one of his failed “homes”.</p><p>He took out the things from his nook and stuffed them into the hot pink backpack he went to the bedside draw and pulled out another 2 small notebooks putting them into his bag before garbing everything in is closet and dumping that in too. </p><p>He pushed the bedside table back into place and laid on his shitty bed in his red and white jumper contemplating life ‘already another house usually it takes a few weeks for some asshole to pick him up again’ he turned over and stared at the wall.</p><p>Tommy woke up to a pounding on the door “Thomas get up you have half an hour to get ready before the person filling to foster you will arrive.<br/>Tommy let out a roar as she pounded her fist on the door again “Thomas be polite and get ready” he heard the sound of heels clicking down the hallway.</p><p>Tommy growled as he rolled out of bed he yawned and got up to take a shower his tail flicking lazily behind him. Tommy washed himself in the shower got out then dried himself with a towel before throwing on a baggy gray hoodie that was way too big for him, some trackies and boots and brushed his hair.</p><p>Tommy walked down the hallway opening the door to Alice's office he was met with 3 individuals not counting Alice.</p><p> The first one was fucking tall he had fluffy curly brown hair a that matched his hazel eyes he had to small floppy ears and a big bushy tail. He wore a oversized light yellow sweater denim pants and yellow runners.</p><p>The second one was a bit shorter than the first but still tall. He had long pink hair that was braided just past his shoulders; he also had hazel eyes; he had big floppy pig ears that poke out of his light pink hair and two small tusks that poked out from his lips. He wore a red jacket lined with soft white fluffy fur light gray sweatpants and black boots</p><p>The third was short; he had short golden hair that tufted out at the sides and blue eyes he had two big black wings on his back he wore a green jumpsuit of sorts with black accents with light brown sandals and sitting on his head was a green and white striped bucket hat.</p><p>Alice cleared her throat “sit Thomas” tommy sat in one of the chairs next to Alice the blond one spoke up “hello my name is Phil” he pointed to the brunette “ that's Wilbur”<br/>Then he pointed to the one with pink hair “ and that's techno” tommy just nodded it wasn’t uncommon for people with soul animal traits to choose unusual names for society </p><p>Phil and Alice kept talking. Tommy just chose to stare out the window. He could feel the eyes of Wilbur burning into the back of his head but elected to ignore it.</p><p>“Thomas….... THOMAS!” Tommy snapped his head towards the voice glaring at them “Thomas great news, Phil has decided to foster you.” Alice says with a fake sweet smile that made him scowl.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>discord if u want to join :)</p><p>https://discord.gg/YmMq7zKWgX</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>discord if u want to join :)</p><p>https://discord.gg/YmMq7zKWgX</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>